thembmultifandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures at Site-19
Adventures at Site-19'' the the third Minecraft Adventure made by TheMBmulti. When TheMBmulti uploaded the trailer many couldn't wait for the series to start. Story * '''WARNING': THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT THE SERIES In the series, TheMBmulti plays the general of an MTF force, employed by the SCP Foundation. The biggest facility, called Site-19, is also the oldest site of the Foundation. Because many other facilities of the Foundation are either too old as well or are beeing discovered by citizens, the O5-Council has decided that these sites will be closed as soon as possible. Site-19 will also be closed, but it will be rebuilt somewhere else. This new version of Site-19 will be bigger, better hidden and more secure then the previous Site-19. A lot of SCPs are brought to the new site and TheMBmulti is assigned as the Site Director of Site-19. The reason being that TheMBmulti has a lot of experience with the SCPs that are sent to the new Site-19. In the beginning only a couple SCPs are present in the site, but many others come in later and others ones are discovered as well. TheMBmulti has to keep these SCPs contained within his facility, while also having to conduct experiments with them to see what the SCPs are capable of. These experiments or tests will be conducted by D-Class personnel. Class-D's are death row inmates who are used for dangerous work, since they're expendable personnel. To make sure the facility is safe, the most modern security measures are taken. For example: many extra thick doors are placed in hallways to important areas, various lava traps are present, tesla gates can be found and there are many other security measures. Also to capture new SCPs, re-contain escaped SCPs or to just secure the facility, many MTF forces have their main base of operations close to the facility. MTF stands for Mobile Task Force and they are the soldiers of the Foundation. The most important MTF squad present is MTF Epsilon-11 'Nine Tailed Fox'. These are highly trained specialists, able to re-contain any escaped SCP. In the first episode, TheMBmulti is fighting SCP-682 in the Yosemite National Park. Together with his squad, MTF Nu-7 'Hammer Down' and with air support from MTF Sigma-9 'Valkyries' they manage to neutralize SCP-682. While SCP-682 is unconscious, a containment force, MTF Beta-7 'Maz Hatters', recontain the beast and move it back to Site-15. After TheMBmulti reports the battle at an O5-Council meeting, they decide that most SCP's will be moved to the new Site-19. They also decide that TheMBmulti will be its Site Director. During the series more and more SCP's are moved to Site-19-B. After a while all of the built containment chambers are filled with SCP's. When it turns out the security measures are easily capable of containing the SCP's, the O5 decides to move additional SCP's to the site. This results in the expantion of the site's underground facilities. To support the extra amounts of SCP's TheMBmulti also expands the security and research abilities of the site with extra building on the surface. * THE SPOILERS END HERE Characters * TheMBmulti - He is the Site Director of Site-19 and is also the General of MTF Nu-7 "Hammer Down". * Dr. Marcell - He is the head of the scientists in the site, responsible for the collected scientific data. * Dr. Jurassicguy - He is the head researcher of the site, responsible for the experiments with SCPs. * Chief TGS '''- He is the chief of the Security Department, he is responsible for the security of the SCPs. * '''Carlos Castro Vonk - He is the chief of the Internal Security Department. * Gungde gungde '- He is the general of MTF Delta-5 "Front Runners". * '''Aziz Faadil '- He is the general of MTF Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand". * '''Matheus Hausmann - He is the general of MTF Zeta-9 "Mole Rats". * enej lebinger - He is a captain of MTF Sigma-9 "Valkyries". * anime alien - He is the general of MTF Eta-10 "See No Evil". * raptor_rider1 '- He is a member of MTF Lambda-26 "Legio Parati". * '''Ken Gamer '- He is a member of MTF Mu-13 "Ghostbusters". * '''Dino Kings 24 - He is the second in command of MTF Nu-7 "Hammer Down". * TECHEYZOMBIE - He is the helicopter pilot who brings staff to and from Site-19. * Omega Raptor '- He is a scientist at Site-19. * '''The Gaming Lemur S. '- He is the chief of the IA (Intelligence Agency). * '''Hanksabutt - He is a member of the DEA (Department of External Affairs). * Dr. Perkins - He is TheMBmulti's personal assistant. * Pigkiller25.2 '''- He is a chef at the cafeteria. List of episodes '''Season 1 Trivia * TheMBmulti uses the SCP Craft mod to add the SCPs to the game, however some of the SCPs in the series are not in the mod, but TheMBmulti uses the Custom NPC mod to add them. * Some locations in Site-19 are very similar to the game SCP Containment Breach (for example the containment room of SCP-173 and the cafeteria). * Although there will be more breakouts then in Adventures at Jurassic Park, primarily TheMBmulti is placing the SCPs in their containment chambers and performing experiments with/on them. * This is the first adventure where people asked to be added in the series before it even started. * The SCPs seen in the 1st trailer are: SCP-049-2, SCP-106, SCP-173, two zombies infected by SCP-217, SCP-261, SCP-294 and SCP-682, * People were speculating how TheMBmulti would contain SCP-096, since it can destroy any object in Minecraft. * Immortus will be present in the series in the form of an SCP. * This is the third Minecraft Adventure series TheMBmulti has made. * In the Trailer, SCP-682 breaks out of Gate B, but it turns out this is actually Gate A. TheMBmulti first started working on another gate, which became Gate A since it was the first one. When he finished Gate B he thought that looked more like a main gate and switched the names around. Easter Eggs # The Mobile Task Force Weaponry Innovation Facility is shaped in a way similar to Level 4 of Doom II: Hell on Earth. # Doom is referenced again in the Chthonic Labs, where a couple of scientists are performing surgery on a Revenant. # Also in the Chthonic Labs, Herobrine can be found in Cryo-Chamber C4. # In the 2nd level of the Heavy Containment Zone a glass floor can be found with some signs mentioning the detonation of Site-19's onsite nuke. If the player were to descend into the huge pit, a small part of this old facility can be found hidden behind some gravel. # Instead of the original SCP, SCP-1987 houses a replica of the restaurant of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, including the animatronics. # If the player were to open the door to Dr. Gray's Office, they will find a sign saying: 'Trolololololol'. # Hidden in the far South-East section of the Light Containment Zone ventilation system, an escaped Class-D can be found. # Another escaped Class-D can be found in a hole just outside the exit leading towards the MTF base. # The final escaped Class-D can be found in a cave in a hill, near the eastern security tower (near the Weaponry Innovation Center). # Near the containment chambers of SCP-999 and SCP-131 there is a double door which leads to a small room with two levers. The right lever allows access to the Omega Warhead Silo, while the left lever opens up a gap in the floor underneath the player. Upon flipping the wrong lever, TheMBmulti screams while falling down 'WRONG LEVER!'. This is a referance to the Disney film 'The Emperor's New Groove'. # In cell A2-09 (previously D-1997) a book and quill can be found with a small diary about TheMBmulti's opening phrase. The cell next to it has a phrase from Immortus. # In cell B1-03 (previously D-1987) a book and quill can be found with the first lines of the FNAF song from The Living Tombstone.